Lost Without You
by Hunter of Artemis 140
Summary: They broke up, but he still loves her. He decides to keep it a secret and pretends he doesn't care about her. Will she find out or not? Does she still love him? Read and find out. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Without You**

**Percy's POV**

"Who cares, right?" Nico rolled his eyes grinning widely.

"You care, idiot!" Nico said out loud eating chips trying to enjoy the movie.

"I don't care for your information." I whispered sitting down on the couch a few inches away from him. He gave me a simple look, one that said you are a bad liar.

"Percy" - He paused shoving a hand full of chips in his mouth -"Even if you didn't care, why in the world would you be worried? I mean, it's not a big of a deal. She's a friend and you should be supporting her to move on, you know?" He turned attention back to the movie as if nothing had ever happened.

"But, what if-"

"JUST ADMIT IT THAT YOU ARE STILL IN LOVE WITH HER!" Nico bellowed getting up from his seat approaching me. He stood in front of me looking down at me with his dark eyes that scare the crap out of me.

"Percy, just tell her how you feel. I know in your heart that you still love her a lot! Just stop pretending that you don't even care about her."

"I can't." he looked at me with a confused face slowly sitting on the couch.

"Now, why can't you? It's not against the law! It's not going to harm anyone!"

I felt tears forming slowly, "She was the one that broke up with me in the first place. She doesn't love me and even if I told her I still do love her she wouldn't..." I stopped unable to say another word.

"You're afraid that she wouldn't care that you still love her?" Nico mumbled putting his hand on my shoulder. I leaned forward and nodded yes.

"Please don't tell anyone. I don't want her or anyone else to know." I whimpered with my head hung low. The tears were forming faster every second dripping down my shorts.

"I won't, I promise." he answered patting my back. "Just try to get some rest this weekend because you have work to take care of. If you don't get rest then...you'll be like a tired old man on Monday mornings." I let out a small laugh so did he. I wiped the tears of my face with my sleeve as Nico slid his hand off my shoulder getting some tissues from the cabinet.

"Tissues for your issues." He laughed handing me the box of tissues.

"HA HA HA, very funny." I claimed blowing my nose.

"So, can we now watch the movie without any interruptions?" Nico asked pointing at the T.V screen.

"Yeah, we could watch the movie now." He gave me a thumbs up and rewind the movie from the beginning. We both stretched out on the couch and watched the movie in the dark night.

"Nico?" I said. He took his eyes off the T.V screen with an irritated face.

"Now what?" he growled pausing the movie.

"Um, can I have some chips?" He sighed handing me the bag of chips saying...

"Percy, next time don't ask. Can't you see that I am trying to watch the movie?" I laughed biting down a chip. He played the movie, but I didn't watch because I instantly fell asleep on the couch with a bag of chips wrapped around my arms.

**I know, why didn't I update my other story? I am having some serious writer's block! At the beginning I had it all planned, but for some reason I don't have a clue what I'm going to type next. So, I figured I should update a new story to get rid of the writer's block. I might be able to update less than a week. Review, follow, or favorite. PM if you have questions. **

**-140 out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost Without You**

**Percy's POV**

_"So you wanted to talk?" I said sitting across from Annabeth. She looked up at me._

_ "Yeah." She took my hand into hers rubbing them softly."I don't think our relationship is working out." _

_ "Wait, what?" _

_ "I don't think this thing we have together isn't working out" she whispered softly letting go of my hand._

_ "Annabeth, you are the most important person in my life and you should know that. I would do anything to keep this relationship going." She didn't flinch._

_ I groaned, "Am I going to fast? Do you want me to come visit everyday?" _

_ "It's not that Percy." _

_ "Then what is it, is it because your mom?" I asked waiting for her to answer. _

_ "Yes"- she paused taking a deep breath "And because..."_

_ "Because what?" _

_ "There is someone else." I tried not to think about it. It hurt too much._

_ "How did this happen?" I said trying to hold back my tears. She looked away unable to make eye contact._

_ "When you left to New York to visit your dad. You were gone for two whole years!" She sobbed looking out the window of the restaurant. "I mean, you'll be leaving in a week and we won't see each other in months. Also, my mom still doesn't approve of us being together still._

_ "Ah..." I muttered. We sat there in silence both of us unable to look at each other. _

_ "Okay, we'll break it up then." I whispered as I got up from my seat and so did she. She seemed surprised that I agreed to break up with her as if it were no big deal._

_ "Are you sure? I mean, will you be okay?" She said taking a step towards me._

_ I took her hand in mine and looked deep into her gray eyes. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me."_

_ She left without a goodbye leaving me with tears and with a broken heart that was once hers._

_** Line break**_

"Percy?" I heard someone say. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a dark figure above me.

"Annabeth?" I whispered lightly.

"No, it's me Nico." I heard him say. I rubbed my eyes trying to get a clear vision of him.

"Sorry." I said realizing that I was laid out on the coach. Nico looked fine, but his eyes looked dull.

"You okay Percy? You were crying in your sleep." he asked getting a cup of water from the kitchen table.

"Ya, I'm okay. Just tired that's all." he offered me a drink which I gladly accepted.

"You were dreaming about Annabeth, weren't you?" he guessed.

I hesitated for a moment. "No, just a silly nightmare."

Nico grinned, "That's what I thought you'll say." I rolled my eyes taking a sip of water. He picked up his empty cup and walked around the table to lay it in the sink.

"Wanna go and get some breakfast?" he began.

"No, I'm fine." I told him getting up.

"The Percy Jackson not HUNGRY?" he said in amazement trying hard not to laugh.

I glared at him "You annoy me sometimes you know?"

"That's my job."


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost without you**

**Percy's POV**

"Okay, see you later Nico." I said closing the door behind me and hurried of towards my car as I fixed my tie gripping onto my briefcase. When I got there I opened the door and sat down in the driver's seat. I laid my briefcase on the floor and started the engine. I laid my hand on the wheel and sighed glancing out the window. I pressed down on the gas pedal and drove off into the streets. I wasn't really focused where I was going. My mind started to drift of about something else, Annabeth. I couldn't stop thinking about her, I never intended to forget about her either. I felt hot tears run down my cheek and onto my pants. I tried to hold them back like a man would, but couldn't. I dug into my pants pocket with my left hand pulling out a picture of Annabeth. She was standing in front of my front door three years ago. Her blonde hair fell down to her shoulder blades and her gray stormy eyes sparkled. She had on a gray t-shirt with some ordinary blue jeans laughing about a joke I had made. I smiled for a while, but then frowned when I realized she wasn't mine anymore. I slammed on the brakes and broke into tears. I laid my head on the wheel as I let go of the picture.

"Move it already!" someone yelled out loud. I ignored the voice from behind not wanting to move.

"I said move it already!" he shouted louder.

"He's right, move it already!" someone else shouted from far behind. I didn't budge at all. I heard footsteps coming closer, and faster every second.

"Hey!" he said knocking on the window frame. I kept my head on the wheel with my eyes closed.

"Hey! Open the door!" he shouted. This time hitting the door like a wild animal who was trying to get in.

"Please, just leave me alone." I whispered as he kept hitting the door harder and harder.

"Open the door you son of a-" he was cut of by another guy.

"Don't call him that! He will never open the door if you do." I heard him say to the guy.

"Sorry, he was getting on my nerves." he said and added. "Just open the door or we'll call the cops!"

"Go ahead! See if I care!" I shouted. There was a silence.

"The cops are on there way." they both yelled at the same time.

_Great, now I'm in big trouble_

"Just open the fucking car door!" the man growled hitting the door.

"Just drive around!" I cried out loud. I then heard police sirens from behind coming closer and closer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost Without You**

**Annabeth's POV**

**Sorry for the long update! **

**Enjoy!**

"He did what?" I asked confused as Thalia grabbed her car keys from the kitchen counter.

"He punched some police officers and threaten some other people." She explained again very quickly making it hard for me to understand clearly. Thalia put on her jacket and headed towards the front door, but then she stopped and turned around glaring at me.

"I know I shouldn't ask this, but do you want to go with me to bail Percy out of jail?" I paused for a moment deciding whether of not I should go along with her.

"Yeah, I'll go with you." Thalia seemed surprised about me coming along, but didn't say a word. I grabbed my sweater and headed out the door behind Thalia.

When we arrived in complete silence we hurried inside. As we entered we saw Nico sitting on one of the soft cream sofas reading a magazine. He looked up and saw us. He immediately jumped of his seat and sprinted towards us.

"You made it just in time." Nico whispered handing Thalia a piece of paper. Thalia threw her arms around him embracing him. "Everything is going to turn out alright. I promise."

"Hope you're right." Thalia whispered softly as Nico let go of her and looked over her shoulder staring at me.

"Hey Annabeth, it's been awhile." He finally said smiling widely making me blush.

"Yeah"

"I'm glad you came though" he paused for a moment "Percy, he hasn't been...himself lately."

"I've noticed" I muttered quietly.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself." He didn't answer. Instead he shrugs and walks back to his seat. I was about to follow him until I heard someone shout from behind me.

"I am not a CRAZY MANIAC! Are you out of your mind? Why don't you believe me!?" that voice seem mighty familiar. I turned to see who the voice belonged to and I saw my long past best friend and ex-boyfriend Percy Jackson. There were two officers escorting Percy at each side. Percy was shouting at them for calling him a maniac, but the officers kept their mouths shut tight. I then realized that he was staring at me as if I were ghost. His sea green eyes were full of sadness and hate. He looked as if had lost a violent fight against some gang members. His suit was shattered and torn apart. Right beneath his left eye was an ugly dark bruise causing me pain and anger. His dark jet black hair was messy and filled with dust.

"PERCY!" Thalia ran towards Percy almost making him fall to the ground, but he caught himself before he did. The officers stood still behind Percy as Thalia gave him a bear hug.

He choked, "Can't breathe." Thalia let go of him leaving him breathless. Nico came up towards them and gave him a man "hug". Percy then turned his attention back to me. I felt like running up to him wrapping my arms around his neck telling him that everything will be alright. _What I'm I thinking?_ I thought to myself. He would never take me back because of what I did to him years ago. Maybe he already has moved on with somebody else or even got married and I wasn't even invited!

I cleared my throat "Hey Percy." Thalia and Nico instantly left leaving us alone.

"Annabeth, what are you doing here?" he asked smiling. _Maybe he wasn't mad at me _I thought.

"I came with Thalia to bail you out." He chuckled making me smile shyly.

"Did she force you to come along?" I shook my head.

"No, I wanted to come along. Besides, your my friend and friends are always there when needed."

"Guess you're right" We stood there glaring at each other as if this was all a dream. He coughed and turned away blushing. I tried think of something to say, but nothing came into my mind.

"So..."

"So...what?" I asked.

"How old are you?"

I laughed "What kind of question is that?" he seemed offended.

"I was trying to make conversation! Jeez!"

I rolled my eyes_ "Men!"_

**Review, favorite and follow!**

**-140 out**


End file.
